Entre mandarinas
by Ofidus
Summary: Ace acaba de unirseles temporalmente en su camino por el reino de arena y mientras remontan el río, Luffy decide revelar a su nakama pelirroja los sentimientos que han aflorado después de la aventura en la isla Drum. ¿Saldrá todo como lo tenía planeado?


**Huola! Aquí vengo con un nuevo One-Shoot de mi pareja favorita de todo el manganime. Luffy y Nami, ¿quien si no? Aunque este tambien tiene un poquito de SanXVi... que me apeteció a mí ponerlo, no sé por qué. Se situa justo después de que Ace se una a la banda para acompañarlos en parte de su viaje por el reino de arena, mientras remontan parte del río con el Merry ^^ Este fic surgió en clase de guardia, un día de huelga que mi amiga Helena y yo decidimos ir a clase... esos días en los que no va nadie son los mejores... nos enteramos de que a nuestra profesora de física le gusta el manga y el anime O.O Nos quedamos boquiabiertas... pero lo pasamos en grande ese día... Espero que les guste.**

**One Piece es propiedad de Eichiiro Oda-sensei.**

* * *

**Entre mandarinas**

Sabía dónde encontrarla. Siempre andaba allí a esa hora y esta vez no sería una excepción.

Era ya bien entrada la tarde por lo que no había mucha gente en cubierta. Zoro estaba en la bodega buscando sus pesas y Sanji en la cocina haciendo la merienda a sus damas. Usopp le había prometido que entretendría a Chopper para que pudiese hablar tranquilo con ella. Solo necesitaba deshacerse de Vivi y Ace…

La peliazul seguramente estaría hablando con Nami, por lo que constituía el principal problema. Con su hermano sería más fácil. No era difícil convencerle si tenías un frigorífico bien lleno. Aunque también tendría que evitar arriesgar su preciada comida si aprovechaba uno de sus frecuentes ataques de narcolepsia.

Fue a buscarlo pero, para desgracia suya, estaba bien despierto.

-Ace… - lo llamó.

-Ey Luffy, ¿qué ocurre?

-Quiero pedirte consejo sobre una cosa…

-¿Consejo? ¿Para qué? Que yo sepa, tú siempre te has dejado llevar por tu instinto animal – rió por esto último – Jaja já, fuera bromas… Tú siempre has actuado según tu criterio desde pequeño… ¿A qué viene pedir consejo ahora?

-Ya… pero es importante y no quiero liarla…

Puño de Fuego se puso de pie de un salto. Se acercó a su hermano y le tocó la frente.

-¿Estás enfermo?

-No – respondió serio – Yo nunca me pongo enfermo y lo sabes.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar? – sonrió.

-Es sobre Vivi… ¿Puedes entretenerla un rato?

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero hablar con Nami… a solas.

-¿Y eso? – hubo un silencio que Ace entendió a la perfección – Te gusta mucho esa chica, ¿verdad?

-Sí – sonrió, algo sonrojado, pero feliz – Quiero decírselo antes de luchar contra Cocodrilo. Por si pasase algo…

-¡Está bien! Yo me encargo de la princesita – el mayor le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Cómo?

-Confía en mí – sonrió pícaro.

Unos minutos después, Ace bajó con Vivi y los dos entraron en la cocina con el rubio cocinero. Luffy subió apresuradamente hasta las plantaciones de su navegante.

-¡Hola! – la saludó apareciendo entre unos mandarinos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Te prohibí acercarte a mis árboles.

-Es que quiero hablar contigo… - le pidió con un puchero.

-Dime entonces – se resignó dejando la cesta y los guantes a la sombra de uno de los mandarinos.

En un movimiento rápido, el Mugiwara juntó a la pelirroja con su cuerpo tomándola por las caderas. El chico de goma sintió como le subía la sangre a la cabeza, acumulándose en sus mejillas. El corazón le latía muy de prisa, amenazando con salirse del pecho del moreno con cada latido, a cada cual más fuerte y violento. Mientras tanto, ella intentaba zafarse del agarre del capitán.

-¡Luffy! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! – ordenaba.

-No… - su respiración más agitada de lo normal la hizo asustarse un poco y cesar en su forcejeo – Escúchame… por favor…

-Vale, pero tranquilízate o llamaré a Chopper.

El silencio que siguió tras esto pareció eterno para la gata ladrona. Algo parecía preocuparle, y sabiendo de su carácter infantil y desinhibido, dedujo que debía tratarse de algo importante.

-Nami… - comenzó a hablar el chico del sombrero de paja – Antes de decirte nada, quiero que me prometas una cosa…

-¿El qué?

-Prométeme que seguirás siendo mi nakama y mi amiga.

-Eso siempre Luffy… Siempre seremos amigos, y camaradas. Es una promesa.

El Mugiwara sonrió, tomó a la pelirroja de la nuca y agachó la cabeza hasta quedar junto a su oído.

-Te quiero – le susurró algo temeroso. A partir de aquella frase, él sabía que su relación con la akage ya no sería nunca la misma, aún a pesar del pacto que acababan de hacer.

El chico de goma hubiese esperado, como poco, una bofetada por parte de la navegante. Un reproche, una bronca, una reprimenda… Pero nunca hubiese imaginado que actuaría de la forma en que ella lo hizo.

La pelicobriza agarró a su senchou del rostro y lo acercó a ella para besarlo con ternura. El corazón del moreno volvió a acelerarse. Algo así no entraba en sus planes, ni mucho menos. Sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, se limitó a recibir los sentimientos de la chica, como si ella le tendiese una llave capaz de abrir todas las puertas.

El no ser correspondida en aquel beso entristeció un poco a la Dorobou Neko. ¿Por qué le había dicho entonces que la quería? ¿Acaso era otro tipo de querer al que él se refería? Sin embargo estos pensamientos cambiaron cuando, al separarse del muchacho, éste acercó un poco el rostro, reclamando de nuevo, el contacto de aquellos labios. Pero no se atrevió a repetir el gesto y se separó lo justo para verla a la cara.

-Eso ha sido… genial… - no supo expresarlo de otra manera - ¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?

-Tendrás que ganártelo – la chica le arrebató el sombrero de paja y se lo colocó en la cabeza. Luego recogió la cesta y continuó su trabajo con las mandarinas.

-Shishishi, está bien – se acercó a abrazarla por la espalda y la besó en la mejilla. Después recuperó su sombrero – Pero esto es mío.

-Por poco tiempo – ronroneó la pelirroja como despedida.

Luffy volvió a cubierta con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Te ha salido bien la jugada, hermanito?

-Sí, muy bien – sonrió a Puño de Fuego – Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Vivi?

-La dejé en la cocina hablando con el rubito.

-¡Ah, genial! Pues voy a comer algo… ¡Necesito fuerza para derrotar al tal Cocodrilo! – rió en voz alta.

-No creo que quieras entrar a la cocina ahora – aconsejó Ace con una sonrisa traviesa a la par que divertida.

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó el pequeño, pero no recibió respuesta.

Ahora, impulsado más por la curiosidad que por el hambre, Luffy no dudó en dirigirse al lugar de reunión del Merry. Abrió la puerta despacio y echó un vistazo al interior. Sus dos nakamas se besaban de un modo más bien salvaje, con la princesa del reino de arena sentada en la mesa. El capitán cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y sonrió por lo bajo. ¿Quién sabe? Igual, en un futuro, no solo él acaba siendo rey.

* * *

**Este fic está dedicado a Carmen Taisho, MoNii Mugiwara, Lady Daliana, NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D y Monkey D Teresa (mi navegante... no sé que pasa que cada vez que escribo tu nombre con los puntos se borra y se queda solo el mokey... espero que así salga bien...) Estas personas son las que más me han apoyado en el poquito tiempo que llevo formando parte de esta gran comunidad de escritores y por eso, este fic va para ellos ;)**

**Además es como una pequeña disculpa por no poder escribir nada en las proximas dos semanas con esto del intercambio... Espero lo disfruten :DD**

**ARIGATOU~**

**Nos leemos ;)**


End file.
